A model toroidal X-band loop-gap resonator was constructed. The field distribution, resonant frequency, and coupling coefficient were calculated using Hewlett Packard 85180A high-field structure simulator software. This project is intended to increase the aqueous sample volume that can be used in a loop-gap resonator and, thus, increase sensitivity when the amount of sample is not limiting.